Left or Right?
by Gothalla123
Summary: A on leave soldier comes home, only to be faced with an apocolypse, but with the help from a friendly group of survivors will he realize that being Left 4 Dead doesn't mean being left alone? EllisxOC Slash.


Chapter 1: "Every ladies crazy when her Daddies not around"

"Bow chic-a wow wow…." "Shut up Nick…" I've only known this ass clown for twenty god damned minutes and he was already getting on my nerves. "Ellis, grab me ah laser sight bro…" He quickly tossed one to me which I began strapping to my M-16 Grenadier "So what did you do before all this happened?" Rochelle asked politely "I was part of the Special Air Services, US branch 502-3 was goin' on special missions 'fore all this, came home bout three weeks ago… after that played in Ellis's band and worked at 'is car shop…" The group looked at me "What? It's the truth… Why the hell else would I have my uniform on? Well half on…" Right now I had my military issue pants and boots, my jacket was in my duffle bag along with my other supplies "So, anyone need to know how to use one of these?" I held up an AK-74u, showing Rochelle how to reload, and un-jam the gun if needed "Here, a silencer, everyone get one and screw it on the barrel…" I quickly produced a box of silencers, having worked at Whitakers before the infection I knew what to bring for the guns. "Everyone done?" they nodded, even Nick seemed to be pleased that I knew what I was doing "Now four rules, you don't point you're gun at you're teammates which includes not shooting them, don't run off, listen to you're teammates and finally… heh don't get killed…"

I cracked my neck, making sure the guns on my back were secure; leaving my duffle bag in the gun store for now I stood at the ready for the doors to the store to open. My M-16 ready to be used, safety off, steadied. "Go for it El." The loud scream of a horde sounded seconds after the door's alarm, seeing the horde running towards us I aimed down the sights and fired, hitting my marks head every time "Damn… super soldier!" Rochelle yelled as she took down the approaching with me "Got the soda! Let's Goooo!" Ellis ran behind us, jumping over the hedge while we covered him, Nick having followed him to watch his back.

Shooting down the last bit of horde I sighed, leaning against the wall for support before being knocked down by an enormous explosion "Shit fuck! Black Hawk down!" I laughed, flailing my arms for some one to help me up. "You must love this shit soldier…" I grinned, taking Nicks hand "Hell yeah! One time Keith and I took down a giant cell tower with just a single rocket, was fuckin' awesome!" Ellis laughed, giving me a high five as I walked past him and picked up my duffle bag. Flinching when it hit just right in to the bruise I had from an infected sneaking up to close back at the hotel.

"Heh, lets play doctor…" I said, trying to patch up the cut bleeding over Nick's eye. "Shut up..." He mumbled, flinching when I disinfected it "Well I am sorry some one decided that he was going to be a dumb ass… ever heard of a double tap?" "When you fuck two girls at once?" He grinned cockily, I just snorted, threading the needle I was going to use to stitch up his cut "Nah man, when you shoot some one twice." I ordered Nick to relax as I took care of the wound, putting a bandage over it when I was done. "Be careful and don't attempt at any heavy thinking…" Coach laughed, patting my shoulder as he went over to a bench to sit down.

"Hey, a lollipop!" I pulled the delicious purple pop out of the med kit, before shifting my eyes up to Nick, holding the grape pop out for him sadly "Nah, I don't like grape, you can have it…" I grinned quickly unwrapping and sucking on the delicious treat "Thanks Nick!" I sat on the table next to him, causally swinging my feet to a Midnight Riders song I had stuck in my head. "Heh Ellis! You got it stuck in you're head too?" Ellis grinned, knuckle bumping me "Hell yeah I do!" Laughing I did air guitar while Ellis did drums before falling back on the table with a laugh. "What are you brothers?" Nick asked as he stood up and stretched "Nah just best friends since freakin' birth is all!" Ellis stated, I elbowed him, a slight blush resting on my cheeks as he leaned against me "We've been through hell and back together!" I added as I gave up and let Ellis lean against me "Through City 17 and back" they looked at me weird and I shrugged.

"Guess CEDA ain't here…" Ellis said sadly, looking around the blood stained room "Nah, but I got ah idea… yah know Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?" Ellis brightened up, nodding furiously "Well his cars gotta be lyin' round here some where…" "What about it?" Nick asked impatiently as he shot a common infected that had seen us through the safe house's barred door "Well I was think, now I was just thinkin'… why don't we gas the baby up 'n drive on out of here?" Ellis seemed like he was going to bounce off the walls. After a minute of thinking everyone shrugged "Why not? Best thing we have to go on right now…" Rochelle said finally. "Well, then what the hell 'r we waitin' for? Let's get out this door and get to it!"

The uncomfortable ride down the elevator was followed by plans, get the furthest away fuel tanks and gather them, then fill the tank. "Ten tanks people, two for each of us, don't come back until you got em, we know where we're going right?" we all nodded, Coach smiled grimly "Let's get to it…" The door dinged open and it seemed like the infected did not want us to leave, I ran off, heading towards the furthest tanks, near the barred exit I grabbed them, bringing them back to the car. Setting them down to cover everyone's backs, everything was going just like we had planned.

I shot a Hunter before it jumped on Ellis, watching as Nick and Rochelle came down to the car. Just as Ellis and Coach reached us a loud bang came from the hallway up above. "Fuck! Tank, Rochelle, get the last four cans in and get the car started!" I grabbed a few tanks of gas, throwing them towards the car for Nick to throw in the back, everyone got in the car, except for Rochelle and I. The second the Tank barreled through the hall I fired, throwing a Molotov at the running Tank as I was pulled into the Race car. Ellis pressed on the gas the moment the door closed, ramming the car through the glass windows and down the road. "Hell yeah!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air a few times only to hit my head on the roof of the car when we ran over a pile of infected "Aw! Damn it!" I rubbed my head, wishing that I had been smart enough to put my helmet on. "Guys, so where we headin'?" Ellis asked getting on the opposite side of the highway, the ingoing traffic side, which currently had one or two cars on it, unlike the leaving, which was packed. "To the next CEDA place marked on this map I uh… happened to pick up…" "You stole that from the hotel didn't you?" Nick asked smartly from beside Rochelle "Hey if I didn't we would be lost and it would have been burning in The 'Vannah… so neh!" I stuck my tongue out childishly before dividing up some MRE's and a few water bottles "Sorry this isn't the heavenly MRE's just take the crust off the sandwich and wash it down with some water, don't eat it with the peanut butter, only jelly, the rest of the sandwich can have both and the peach's are the best…" I opened the meal, hand feeding Ellis who was currently driving.

"Thanks Bro…" Ellis mumbled through a mouthful of food "No problem…" I sat back to my original state and began eating my MRE "Hey, you never told us you're name…" I grinned "Well shit! I'm used to people looking at my name on the front of my shirt!" I laughed softly then smiled "Ever played Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2?" Rochelle and Nick looked ashamed then they both nodded "Yeah, what about it?" I stuck out my hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Gary 'Roach' Sanderson" The whole car turned to look at me, well except for Ellis who was to busy driving and laughing "They used me as a base for Roach, I swear… even I was surprised! Everyone in 141 was real; along with everything in it… though I didn't die… and Washington never was totaled, most of it was real though." "Well ho-ly shit…." Nick stated, running a hand through his hair "Would have never thought that something like that was possible…" "What that they could copy someone's life like that?" "No that you had balls enough to do that shit…" I glared at the man, cocking the pistol I had on my lap menacingly, he raised his hand "Hey Nick, Open mouth insert foot…" I muttered, a grin crossing my face as I finished off my MRE.

Falling into a light sleep before the car suddenly jerked forward, making my head crash into the seat in front of me "Damn El, you trying to break my nose?" I muttered sleepily, looking up through the windshield tiredly. "Ah gate? Fuck…" I opened the door, getting out before being startled by a shout from above "What the holy mother of saint padlocking company!?" Nick looked at me strangely before pointing up at a group of survivors. "Oh… HEY!" I waved at the three survivors, the female yelled down to us about the gate not being able to be opened with out the generators being started and I face palmed "Damn… nothing is ever easy is it?" I took my guns out of the vehicle and groaned, following my group away from the car, since I decided that leaving my duffle bag would be a good idea I placed my jacket on and my helmet, tightening the pads on my knees and elbows before catching up with them.

Just in time to hear Ellis say "That girl is real pretty… I like her a lot…" I felt angry, I don't know why but I do. "I thought you liked horses a lot…" I muttered, grinding my teeth as I pushed to door in front of me open, stamping up the stairs while I shot at every infected I saw. I could feel confused gazes on my back but no one questioned me, not even after I ran up to a hunter and stabbed it repeatedly before slitting its throat 'Damned infection anyways, if it never happened then Ellis would have been mine and- whoa, whoa, whoa there… where the hell did that come from!?' I felt something wet and slimy wrap around my waist and before I knew it I was being dragged across the ground "Fuck! Hel- mhpf!" my mouth was covered with the wet appendage, a chill running down my back before teeth bite harshly into my neck, I screamed behind the tongue, struggling to get free of the boa constrictor like appendage.

A loud shot rang and I fell off of the dumpster I was being held on, the tongue being pulled off my body. I felt off, like I felt when I had been shot. Like any minute now I was going to die, I felt helpless, so I laid there, shaking. "Gary?! Are you alright?" I stayed still hoping that I would just be left alone, I wanted everyone to leave me alone, I barely registered being carried to a safe house and being enveloped in warmth, didn't even feel the stitches going into my body. Darkness surrounded me as I passed out, my body not being able to handle the extreme stress I just went through.


End file.
